Príncipe de Slytherin
by CrewTing823
Summary: Draco sabe que si tiene que sufrir por ellos, lo hará, por qué son sus Slytherins, por qué el es su príncipe de hielo, por qué son sus verdaderos amigos, que nunca lo dejaran y que el tampoco lo hará, por qué no le importaría dar la vida por ellos. Por sus verdaderos amigos... (advertencia: yaoi Harco)
1. Chapter 1

Para Draco las verdaderas amistades son los Slytherin. El mismo sombrero seleccionador lo ha dicho el primer dia en hogwarts, que en Slytherin encontraria a sus verdaderas amistades.

Sabe que ninguno lo traicionaria, por eso cuando escucha a Pansy llorar diciendo que su padre quiere que ella tome la marca tenebrosa, él dice que no lo hara, que tomara en lugar de todos en aquella sala.

-¡NADIE AQUÍ TOMARA LA MALDITA MARCA!- grita a todos los Slytherin que se encontraban en la sala común, todos tratando de darle apoyo a su amiga, pero al escuchar a Draco, al principe de hielo, saben lo que él quiere decir con aquellas simples palabras y la mascara de todos caen, algunos lloran y otros simplemente asienten con tristeza. Por eso cuando llega a hogwarts despues de una semana de haber sido llamado para tomar la marca, necesita alejarse de todos, por qué ya no podra arrepentirse, ama a sus Slytherins, como ellos lo aman a él.

Se aleja para que nadie vea todo lo que sufre por la estupida marca, se aleja de ellos un tiempo para que no sufran por su al trio dorado, el sabe que si hubiera quedado en Gryffindor Potter lo protegeria, sabe que Potter seria un verdadero amigo, tambien sabe que Granger y Weasly jamas se alejaran de él, por que ellos son amigos verdaderos, por qué ellos son los unicos que nunca lo dejaran solo a pesar de todo lo malo.

Aveces envidia a Potter por tener amigos que sin importar que, estaran con el, pero entonces ve a Pansy, Theo y Blaise, los Slytherin y sabe que ellos tampoco le dejaran jamas, por qué como el hizo, si tienen que morir por el, lo haran.

Y lo sabe demaciado bien, por qué jamás lo dejaran solo y el jamás los dejara solos a ellos, que pese a que no tiene tantas fuerzas, estara ahi para ellos.

Como tambien esta ahí cuando a Blaise lo lastiman algunos mortifagos a base de crucios por no haber tomado la marca, Draco lo cuida todos los días, quedandose despierto y ayudandole con sus cosas.

Tambien sabe que se vengara de los malditos mortifagos, por eso le pide a su padrino que le enseñe oclumancia, cada noche va al despacho de Severus y como puede, trata de que este no entre en su mente, hasta el punto de hacerse un perfecto oclumante.

Una noche cuando regresaba de su ultima clase de oclumancia, al entrar a su sala común, se sorprende de ver a 2 hombres encapuchados y con mascara riendo mientras hacen llorar a Pansy, a su pequeña amiga Pansy que lo unico que siempre quizo es ir de compra por todo paris.

Tambien ve a su padre sentado en uno de los sillos de la sala común, todos los Slytherin estan en el suelo, sabe que Dumbledore lo deja por qué seguramente le a amenazado con Potter, por qué sabe que aquel anciano director teme perderlo. Siente impotencia y el odio hacia Potter vuelve a aparecer, por que sabe que por su culpa ellos tienen que sufrir algo que no se merecen, quizas él si, pero no sus queridos Slytherins, no ellos.

-¡SUELTA A PANSY!- grita a su padre tirandose de rodillas al suelo frente a él.-¡LASTIMAME A MÍ!- y sabe que su padre le hara caso, por qué esa sonrisa malvada siempre aparece cuando hace eso, cuando le suplica que lo golpee a él y no a sus amigos.

Draco sabe que si tiene que sufrir por ellos, lo hara, por qué son sus Slytherins, por qué el es su principe de hielo, por qué son sus verdaderos amigos, que nunca lo dejaran y que el tampoco lo hara, por qué no le importaria dar la vida por ellos.

Por sus verdaderos amigos...


	2. Chapter 2

Draco se siente traicionado; su madre en quien él confiaba, mintió diciendo que Potter había muerto para poder este ser salvado. Enterándose también que su Padrino, Severus Snape, daría la vida de su ahijado si era necesario con tal de salvar al hijo de su amada difunta.

Siente la presión en su pecho y un nudo en la garganta, pues todo había quedado claro; tanto amigos como seres queridos lo han abandonado por Potter y seguramente, nadie jamás lo había querido, ni siquiera su propia madre y siente que su vida no fue más que una absurda existencia.

Draco también quería ser salvado por alguien que lo amara, él quería ser salvado por su madre, ser salvado por su Padrino. Quería ser amado su familia. Quería ser amado y ser salvado como han salvado a Potter

-Los Slytherin jamás seremos salvados...dragón...- le dice Pansy a su lado, sabe que tiene razón, pero aun esta esperando a que alguien le salve.-...Nosotros mismos tenemos que salvarnos... Dragón... tu nos tienes que salvar a los Slytherin...por que sin ti no somos nada...-

Y sabe que tiene razón, así que llevándose a Pansy nuevamente dentro del colegio hogwarts a, donde se encuentran todos los Slytherin que aun no han sido salvados por nadie. Quienes aun están encerrados en los calabozos.

Cuando entra ve a los niños siendo abrazados por los más mayores, quiere romper en llanto, siente que no aguantara demasiado, que el cansancio aumenta a cada segundo, se siente sin ganas de vivir, pero debe salvarlos, debe salvar a aquellos únicos seres queridos que le quedan.

-¡VENGAN!- grita Pansy a su lado, los niños van tras ellas como los demás mayores.

Todos corren por los pasillos, pasadizos secretos que Draco a estado buscando en sus días escolares para estar preparados, para cuando ese momento llegara. Cae al suelo a mitad de el pasadizo, todos se detienen para ayudar a su príncipe, pero Draco no les deja porque sabe que detrás de ellos hay mortifagos persiguiéndoles.

-¡LARGENSE!- les grita con una firmeza que no siente.

Mira a Pansy por ultima vez y le sonríe con tanta ternura y amor, que Pansy llora al tiempo que se gira para volver a caminar, Milicent y Blaise han muerto ahí fuera y él tanto como Theo (quien esta combatiendo en la guerra) podrían morir allí, por que ahora sus Slytherin están salvados, porque Pansy estará a salvo y porque él dejara de sentir. Dejara de sentir cuando los mortifagos que se paran frente a el apuntándole con las varitas, le maten, dejara de sentir el cansancio y el dolor de la guerra, dejara olvidados los recuerdos y sera salvado por la muerte, porque sabe, muy a su pesar, que en esos momentos lo mejor es la muerte, por que ya no quiere vivir y porque ya no quiere sentir tanto dolor.

Porque ni aquella madre que él quería enorgullecer lo salvara, porque su padrino ni nadie lo querría jamás, porque dejaría de sentir para siempre y al final moriría sin ser salvado una sola vez.


End file.
